Young Love
by B-chan3
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta in H/S.. sort of different than anything I've ever read. Some G/CC and Ju/K too. But they're not the stars! R/R!
1. Quarter turn, back!

Vegeta sighed; this just wasn't his day. It was the first day of school, and in a NEW school none the less. Not that he cared; he didn't. He just didn't want to be there. School sucked. He'd always thought about it that way, and on the up side… wait. There WAS no up side. In pure disturbance, he banged his head against the desk, and looked up just in time to catch three girls walk in fashionably late. The trio was most definitely not your average Japanese schoolgirls.  
  
He shrugged off the first two he saw, but the third caught his eye. Her long, aqua hair was up, braided down the back, and on top of that, onyx streaks ran through it. She was fair skinned, though her cheeks were flushed rose with either embarrassment, anger, or just from the heat, Vegeta couldn't place it. She wore polished coal colored combat boots, with eye shadow to match, but in his own opinion, not too much. Just right. Draped around her waist was a belt with three rows of spikes, and around her neck, a set of headphones. The first block teacher startled him out of his trance-like state with his yelling at the girls.  
  
"The first day, and you three are already starting this, AGAIN. I swear if I have to put up with this again I'll-" The raven-haired girl that the aqua-haired one was with spoke up.  
  
"You'll kick us out of school. Enough of the empty threats. I dare you to do it." Her face lit up with an innocent smile as she turned to the class. A goofy looking kid that, minus that idiotic smile, looked like he could give Vegeta a run for his money in a spar waved to the three. It happened he was sitting directly behind Vegeta. The three walked over wordlessly, while Vegeta's thoughts went back to how he was going to kill his father in his sleep for making him move away from the few friends he had. The girl with the cerulean hair and matching sapphire eyes looked over to see Gokou and Chichi cuddling already. She mentally sighed, and looked infront of them. 'Hm.. the new kid doesn't look bad at all.. empty seat. Oh well.' With that thought, she slid down into the seat next to Vegeta.  
  
They sat in silence for the first two blocks, and upon becoming bored out of her mind, Bulma pulled a sheet of paper out of her note book and swept across it in fluid motions, her pen forming flawless kanji symbols that roughly translated to "I'm Bulma. You look just about as bored as I do." With that, she shoved the paper quietly over towards him, and he looked over it, just staring at it for a little over five minutes. When he finally wrote back, he found she was sitting right where she had been, but focused intently on something in her lap. He stole a glance, and was a bit surprised to find the girl playing a sort of fighting game, and doing incredibly well at it, at that.  
  
Bulma was vaguely aware of him watching her, but paid no heed. New games required her undivided attention, and she had bought this one this morning on the way to school.  
  
"Shimatta!" He heard her curse rather loudly, and the entire class, including the Lit teacher looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" The teacher looked rather upset that she'd used that.. choice of language. She shrugged.  
  
"Gomen. But, Tenou-san," Vegeta noted as she bravely held up the Hand held console in her right hand. "I can't do quarter turns on this, and it was pissing me off." Vegeta couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, and he burst into a fit of cackles. (A/N: I'm thinking cackles that would like.. rival Ghaleon's here.. from SSSC..)  
  
"I am sick of your language. I am sick of your insolence. And you seem to be dragging our new student into it. Both of you, disciplinary office. Now." Vegeta cocked his head to the side slightly. She didn't seem to care about this at all. Hell, he didn't, but…she was… pretty? He didn't know. Sure he'd been with tons of girls, but they were all toys to him. Not worthy of being even a possession, of being protected. But something told him he was going to grow fond of this girl. He pondered her for another moment. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. Most of the girls he knew were quiet, and did what they were told. Just the way she looked alone made her stand out, like she didn't care about what anyone thought of her. He watched as she rose from her seat, waved to the blonde and the black-haired girls, whom he assumed were her friends, and waited for him.  
  
Once in the hallway, she addressed him. "You never told me your name," she commented, blatantly.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Oh." He was just about to say something else, when she froze, glaring at a boy with a decent build and a scar running across his face. He was tan, and his locks were short, and spiked up. He looked like he was old enough to be graduating that year, while Bulma was about his age. Sixteen or so. He stole a glance at her; and again at the boy, or young man, who hadn't yet noticed the blue-haired woman's presence. The boy was all over a petite girl, but one that looked closer to his age, none the less. He took another wary glance to his new companion, and at that instant, he heard what sounded like a droplet of water on the floor. The boy, too, apparently, heard this, and jerked his head around to see none other than the two; one being his girlfriend of three years, and a short boy he'd never seen around anywhere before. He shook it off, and shoved the girl away, running up to Bulma.  
  
"B-chan, I-I don't know what that was back there." This is when Vegeta noticed what had SOUNDED like water been; the woman was clenching her fists so hard she was making herself bleed. There were two small pools of blood on either side of her. Bulma moved her hands from her sides to her hips and was about ready to start screaming to kingdom come and back again, for that matter.  
  
"Don't B-chan me, bastard," she hissed, trying her best to remain cold on the outside, though she was ready to break down and cry her heart out.  
  
"But.."  
  
"But NOTHING!" All hell broke loose. "I am SO sick of your fucking lies, your fucking B-chan this and B-chan that." She wiped a bloody hand across his white dress shirt. Vegeta stifled back a snicker. "You know what? YAMCHA, LOOK AT ME! YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT? You're free now. You're not worth my time anymore. Screw this. Go fuck all the whores you want, but its not going to be me, seeing as I'M NO STUPID WHORE!" She paused and turned to look at her new companion, Vegeta, now addressing him. "I'm going to get something to eat, screw school. I know everything they're teaching already." She held up her car keys. "You wanna come with me? I'm just going to run home and change first." She was trying her best to keep her cool exterior, but it was quickly failing her. He grunted in response and followed her as she pushed her way out of the doors of his new prison.  
  
Once sitting comfortably in her sports car, she just sat back for a moment, reflecting. Her and Yamcha were… over. He was the only guy she'd really ever known like that, and she knew that it was gone for good this time. Vegeta's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Was."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Was." He rolled his eyes and they stayed silent for another five or so minutes, before he heard her soft sobs. Her face was buried in her hands, her head resting against the steering wheel.  
  
"You're not going to drive like that and kill me. Tell me where you live and I'll drive." She sighed, and tried to pull herself together.  
  
"I-I'm," She leaned herself back in the driver's seat, trying to prove she was fine.  
  
"You are not fine, woman, and I don't want to die today." She shot him an icy glare.  
  
"Whatever. You scratch my car, I kill you. It's simple." Bulma glanced to her new cohort for any sort of affirmation. He grunted again, and they climbed over each other, both too lazy to get out and walk around the car.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Capsule." He stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Your parents work there or something?"  
  
"My last name is Briefs. You figure it out." He blinked, and just started to drive. Bulma Briefs. Why didn't he think of it earlier? The daughter of the owner and founder of Capsule Corporation… wow. He didn't really care though. 'Feh. So what. She could turn to be a good friend. Not the average girl.' He mindlessly pulled up to the front gates, where Bulma punched in a key code, and they were immediately let in.  
  
"Follow the drive to the left. I have my own little place all the way down there." He nodded, and slowed when he saw the capsule house.  
  
The two entered silently, and he glanced around. She was a gamer; hooked up to a big screen TV was just about every system he'd ever heard of; plus a computer on the kitchen counter. She had tossed a picture on the ground purposely on the way to her room, cracking the frame. He gently picked it up and glanced at it.  
  
She was sitting on Her ex's shoulders, laughing. She looked truly happy. To the right was the raven-haired girl and the goofy kid together, the goofy one blushing ever so slightly, and the last couple was the blonde girl, and an incredibly short bald guy, whom he immediately decided to nick name baldy. And to the bald kid's right, there was none other than his best friend from his old school, Radditz. He glanced to the goofy kid, and to Radditz. Brothers. The goofy one was Radditz's brother. The one that he said lived with his Grandfather. 'I would've never guessed..'  
  
Vegeta set down the picture and waited for his female comrade to finish changing. As if on que, she stepped out of her bedroom, clad in a pair of jeans he guessed were four sizes too big for her, a shirt that was a size too small, and a black trench coat tossed idly over her shoulder. Her boots were still on under that mass of jeans she wore. She'd evidently washed her hands, as they were now free of her own blood.  
  
"Ready?" He merely nodded to her question, and scrutinized her as she stuffed arm after arm into the jacket.  
  
"Want me to drive again?"  
  
"If you want. You better feel lucky, mister," She let a faint, but cocky grin pass over her light rouge lips. "I barely let anyone drive my car."  
  
"I'll remember that," he chuckled partly to himself, partly to her.  
  
And with that, they were off to lunch. 


	2. I love a good buffet. Sock 'em Juu!

"I get to pick where we eat, you know," Vegeta pointed out, breaking a rather comfortable silence that had fallen between the two.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"'Cause I'm the one driving," She rolled her eyes to this, but said nothing. In reality, she didn't care where they ate. The flame-haired boy that sat beside her wasn't normally one for idle banter, but this time it seemed like it was almost called for. "Your ex… it seemed like he was a .. how to put this… jock. But you don't seem like the sort of person-"  
  
"I'm not. We'd been seeing each other since we were twelve or thirteen. That's why. He plays on the American football team," Bulma added.  
  
"Oh… and your friends?"  
  
"The two I came in late with this morning?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hm… Chichi's a bit of a martial artist, though she doesn't get to fight as much as she'd like to. Then there's Juu-chan. She goes to lots of parties, y'know, raves and things of the sort. Her brother takes her."  
  
"What about you? What do you do for fun?" Vegeta questioned, leaning back against the leather of the driver's seat, eyeing her inconspicuously.  
  
"Well… since just about every living being seems to think that I'm a stuck up bitch because my dad owns Capsule, I don't have many friends. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want anymore. Son-kun, Chi, and Juu are really high-maintenance, so I don't mind," she paused to take a breath, and glance at the roof before she continued. "I spend most of my time gaming.. reading manga… inventing odds and ends of things for my dad. I keep myself busy, pretty much."  
  
"Otaku?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," Bulma answered hesitantly, with a slight blush. "I go to a few shows now and then. Juu comes, but Chi refuses.. and Son-kun isn't allowed."  
  
" Who the fuck is 'Son-kun'?"  
  
"Oh.. uh.. oops. I guess I sort of forgot to tell you. You know the sort of goofy, spiky haired guy that sits behind you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's Gokou. Son Gokou," Bulma nonchalantly stretched her long, creamy arms upwards.  
  
"Kakarotto," he supplied, thinking of the name his brother had given him at an early age and had yet to live it down.  
  
"Yeah. Radditz-kun calls him that… which means.. HEY! You know Radditz?"  
  
"He was my best friend at my old school. He'd told me about his brother, but I'd never met him personally," Vegeta let out an inaudible sigh. He missed Radditz, and from what he'd heard about his brother he was going to find nothing but comic relief from him.  
  
"Oh… I bet you missed him," Bam. Right on target. He grunted in response, which could always be taken one of many ways.  
  
"Why are you so informal and friendly with everyone?"  
  
"Would you rather Vegeta-SAN?" He shook his head no. That sounded… way too weird for the young man's liking. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Hrmph. Whatever," And with a rather imperial wave of his hand, however offhand one took it to be, the conversation had been ended, via Vegeta.  
  
The two drove in silence for a good while, each lost in the depths of their own thoughts. Bulma had never been one for self-pity, but she was in pretty bad shape from her previous episode with the scar-faced jock. Her contemplation took her over the course of the entire relationship, the pleasurable times they'd had, all of their 'group' still friends. Yamcha had been the first to drift away, and then Radditz moved. Lastly was Marron, who had somehow, became the town slut. 'So much for her,' Bulma reflected. She was ripped from silent deliberation when Vegeta slammed on the brakes so fiercely that she was jerked forward almost a foot and a half, and her braid swung eye-level. She said nothing, but the tip of her nose twitched ever so slightly, a sure sign that she was angry.  
  
"Eh, heh, heh…we're here Onna," Vegeta blushed vaguely, and she let out a not-so-feminine grunt, before stepping out of her car, glancing around, and taking note of Vegeta's choice in food.  
  
"Fuji's All-You-Can-Eat Buffet. Interesting. Whatever. I'm hungry," And Bulma strode confidently into the restaurant, the soft rumbles from her stomach backing up her "I'm hungry" statement. He laughed quietly to himself before following.  
  
'That's for sure… never met a girl like her before.'  
  
A waiter looked to the two, "Excuse me, but, shouldn't you two be in school and not on some date?"  
  
"You've got nerve," Vegeta was angry. He wasn't on a date. He was hungry. He had come with a new friend. His teeth clenched together, he hissed at the waiter. "A table for two. Now." But the waiter didn't hear him. He was too busy looking Bulma up and down, probably three times over by the time he got around to checking with Vegeta again. Bulma, on the other hand, was clearly uncomfortable. "Eyes off her. If you must know why we're not in school, we were kicked out earlier. Get us a fucking table…NOW!" The young man jumped, and shaking nodded and seated the two.  
  
Bulma decided to speak once they were seated and semi-alone. "Thanks… for back there Vegeta. I hate it when people look at me like that. I know I'm pretty and everything, but geez. Talk about being rude and obnoxious. It just makes me uncomfortable, you know?"  
  
"Is that why you dress like that?"  
  
"Partly. And partly because it's different. I don't want to blend in. I don't want to even look like just another stupid whore."  
  
"Hn," Vegeta nodded, silently empathizing with her. "I thought you said you were hungry. This is a buffet, you know," she shrugged and stood, noticing that her companion was already over at one of the lines, piling meat and vegetables on his plate like there was no tomorrow. Bulma shrugged and walked over to the salad bar and collect a variety of fruit and cold vegetables.  
  
When she arrived back at their table, Vegeta was already stuffing his face in a manner much like Gokou's, but neater. There wasn't food everywhere, only in his mouth. But granted, he ate equally as fast and as much.  
  
~*Meanwhile, back at the school…*~  
  
Chichi tore into a piece of pizza, before her food-oriented boyfriend could take it. One had to have fast reflexes around this boy. He had almost finished his meal before Chichi had even stepped up to their table.  
  
"Mm.. 'ey, Chi.. m-" Smack.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full. It 's disgusting," Gokou put on his best 'I'm a hurt little kid' face, and finished chewing.  
  
"Sorry, Chi."  
  
"It's alright. Hey, do you know where B went? She got kicked out of class this morning, and hasn't come back yet." At that time, a very upset looking Yamcha swaggered up to their table and plopped ungracefully down, mumbling disjointedly about stupid blue-haired wenches with bad timing.  
  
"Bulma ran off with some new kid. They went to get lunch I guess. Why was she out in the halls with him anyway?" His inquiry was directed towards Chichi, but it was Gokou who answered.  
  
"They were passing notes, and Bulma was playing some game again, then she acted like a smart ass about it when she got caught. Vegeta laughed and they both got kicked out. They were supposed to go to the disciplinary office, though," He stared off into the cosmos for a while, in a rare moment of consideration. Suddenly, Chichi shot Yamcha a glare that could only be matched by one of Bulma's.  
  
"Do YOU have any idea why she left?" Yamcha became manifestly tense and clenched his jaw, hissing through his teeth.  
  
"I haven't the faintest." A moment of tranquility and serenity and then the blonde strikes back. Unbeknownst to him, Juuhachi-gou had been standing within earshot, listening intently to everything the jerk had been saying. After that last remark, she had delivered a brutal punch to the right side of his jawbone, sneering at him all the while.  
  
"I don't believe you," Chichi stood up.  
  
"Neither do I. We want the truth, and now. Or else you'll have two angry girls on your back, not just one," He struggled around for words for a few, then finally glancing to Gokou obviously looking for help.  
  
"Girls.. you really shouldn't fight.. maybe if you asked nicely he-"  
  
"No." It was said in unison, both members of the female parties' fists clenched tightly together. Yamcha sighed, and held up his hands in defeat. These two were extremely intimidating when angry, and when Bulma was with them, it made it ten times worse. He mulled over his options mentally. A, tell the truth and get jumped now, or B, lie, they find out, and get jumped later when Bulma was with them. It was a loose-loose situation, but maybe if he just told the truth, he wouldn't loose AS bad…his voice was barely above a whisper and he didn't make eye contact.  
  
"She caught me cheating again." More silence. This frightened him more than anyone could ever possibly imagine. Both girls were speechless. Gokou was the first to speak.  
  
"Yamcha, she really cared about you. Why would you do that, again?"  
  
"I… I don't know. It's just. She never wants to do anything, if you get my drift, and I need that." Juuhachi-gou choked.  
  
"NEED?!"  
  
"I can't explain it, and you'd never understand. But what I don't understand, is why she's taken interest in this new guy."  
  
"You're changing the subject," Gokou chided. "His name is Vegeta. Radditz and him were close, but right now it doesn't matter why her and Vegeta went to lunch," Chichi chose this time to get her two cents in.  
  
"Did she dump you?" she asked rather excitedly. Too much for the scar-faced boy's liking. He muttered a few affirmative words before looking up.  
  
"You've got to help me get her back," Juu and Chichi glanced to each other, asking silent questions that neither Gokou or Yamcha could decipher.  
  
Then, a simultaneous and excited "No way!" Both males looked confused, one appeared hurt and confused, and the other was just plain bewildered.  
  
"But… you always help me and B when something happens… why not this time?" Eighteen chuckled to herself, while Chichi cackled hysterically.  
  
"Boy, we have other plans for her. If she's as sick of your cheating as we are, there's no tomorrow for you," Yamcha glared at the two girls, cursing the entire female gender to hell and back. Soon after, he gathered his things and left, still glowering at the blonde and the brunette, who were now talking excitedly, but quietly for once.  
  
"Um… Chichi-chan? Juu? What are you two planning…?" Chichi turned around and smirked, her eyes ablaze with mischief.  
  
"Did you SEE the way she was looking at Vegeta this morning? Man. I've never even seen her look at Yamcha like that."  
  
"Chi? From what I've heard about Vegeta, he's not exactly what Bulma's been looking for in a long term relationship…"  
  
"AND YAMCHA IS?!" Gokou cowered. His girlfriend could sure be creepy sometimes. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, laughing timidly to himself.  
  
"N-no! Not at all," Chichi smiled smugly. She'd won this little bout just like she'd won every other they'd had.  
  
"Good. We start trying to get them together tomorrow. Our goal is a week from Friday to have them kissing. That's the bell, we'll talk more later!" Chichi skipped off happily, pondering ways to get Bulma and Vegeta together, leaving Juu and Gokou behind. 


	3. Uh.. B? You just MET him!

Hey guys! I'm on some sort of writing spree now, so feel loved. ^^;; I ordered all 13 DBZ OVA movies about 2 weeks ago, and I'm angry because they haven't come yet. .;;; Anywho. I need ideas on where to go with this story, because I'm not too sure myself. If you'd like to be on a mailing list for either of my stories, my email address is miteunsociable@hotmail.com, and just e-mail me and request it. Well, now that that's done and over with, remember to review (Or e-mail me if you want. ;_; No one ever writes me real letters. All I get are forwards. It's depressing.) On with the fic.  
  
It took all of the will power Bulma possessed not to reach over and smack Vegeta and tell him to slow down. She felt the same way when she had to eat with Gokou, too. While waiting for the shorter boy to finish, she pushed a few of the remaining leaves of lettuce around on her plate, through pools of dressing. Her nose wrinkled up a bit, and she stabbed a tomato, pushing it off to the far side. Vegeta watched her fixedly over his food, chewing every so often. Finally, he sat back in his chair, almost tipping over, but making a swift and smooth save, rocking himself back forward again. Shortly after, a small smirk played itself over his lips, accentuating his bronzed features even more, if it was even possible.  
  
"I'm finished," He made an attempt to analyze her detached facial expression, but in the end was unable to. He figured she was upset over her break up from earlier, and shrugged it off. He wasn't one to comfort, but he could try and take her mind off of it. After all, she was paying for lunch… wasn't she? "D'ya think we should go back to school?" Bulma thought for a moment, before looking up to him, black meeting blue. She was lost in his eyes for only a moment, only a brief moment, but it was enough to fleetingly take her breath away.  
  
"I'll take you back if you want, but I'm really not up to it. I was thinking of stopping by the arcade, then just going back to my place. Maybe renting a movie. You can come with if you want," 'Since when am I so friendly with him? We've only met today, and I'm already inviting him to the end of god's green earth with me. Oh well… at least he looks good. And he's bearable to be with.' Bulma abruptly smacked her inner voice, which chose the worst times to speak up, and placed a small roll of bills on the table. She figured that she would pay for Vegeta this time, because she was the one who invited him, and not the other way around.  
  
Seeing as Vegeta was still the holder of the keys, he was the one to drive. Sitting in the driver's seat, he glanced to Bulma, who was buckling up and double-checking herself in the mirror. Vegeta snorted in her general direction, and she stuck her nose up with a slight 'hrmph.'  
  
"I guess I'm gonna skip going everywhere. I just wanna go home. I've got movies there. The invitation still stands for you to stay or you can just go back to your place, or the school. Whatever," she ended with an undersized shrug. Vegeta mused over his selections. Go to school. 'Hell no. If I don't have to, I don't want to. It'd been a gay enough first day as it is.' Go home. '… If Dad's home I'm going to get bitched at or beat on or something. Don't really feel like that today.' Go to the woman's. '…' The little voice he was arguing with in the back of his mind was temporarily quiet. 'Go with her. You know you want to get to know her better.'  
  
'I do?'  
  
'Of course. She's different, attractive, and doesn't seem to expect you to know what she wants. She tells.'  
  
'I don't want a relationship.'  
  
'You could sure use one. Back in Tokyo, you had a horrible reputation with girls. Now's your chance to change that.'  
  
'What if I don't wanna change?'  
  
'Pfft. Sure. I bet you'd change for her if the chance presented itself,' Vegeta really hated these inner battles he had from time to time with himself. And normally, that little voice won. He still refused to give up. It just wasn't in his personality to.  
  
'I've known her a fucking day. Not even.'  
  
'You're going to her house to watch a movie,' his little voice pointed out.  
  
'So?' He started to get freaked out when he heard himself sigh in his mind.  
  
'Now listen. WE are going to get to know her better, and WE are going to try and be NICE, kami forbid I even know what acting decently means.' Vegeta groaned to himself, and answered her.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Alright, then. I'm okay to drive, now, if you want," Bulma eyed him warily, a bit frightened after their trip there.  
  
"Are you afraid of my driving, woman?"  
  
"I have a name, and it's-"  
  
"Woman. My thoughts exactly. You can drive if you want. It's your car," She shot him a rather malicious looking frown, and they once again changed seats by climbing over each other, both not wanting to get up and walk around. Though it would take less energy to do it the longer way, neither teen cared.  
  
Right in the middle of when they were switching, Bulma lost her not- so-good-already balance, and ended up in Vegeta's lap in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position for both of them. Though, if one were to ask, both thoroughly enjoyed it but neither said anything for what seemed like hours. Finally, Vegeta found his voice and his self-possession and glanced to the female that was presently residing in his lap. She blushed, and scurried off of him, her cheeks still a flush pink. He noted that it was incredibly easy to tell that she was, because of the fact that her skin was so pale.  
  
The drive back to Capsule Corporation was uneventful. Both sat in a surprisingly relaxed silence, all things considered. After Bulma parked her car in her driveway, she stretched, and motioned for Vegeta to follow.  
  
The pair bickered back and fourth on what movie to watch for a little over twenty minutes, and neither could persuade the other into what he or she wanted to see.  
  
"Fine," Bulma's temper was growing short, she was tired, and she wanted to sit down and not argue with Vegeta anymore. "How about we just watch TV for a while?"  
  
"Whatever," Both made their way to the couch, and sat. They were close enough to share a blanket, which Vegeta had refused at first, but quickly changed his mind after the air conditioning had kicked on, but not close enough to be… close.  
  
After about two hours of senseless talk shows, soap operas, and cartoons, Vegeta noticed that Bulma had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and was leaning against him. The hair that had fallen out of her braid washed over her closed eyes, making her appear almost angelic. 'A nap would be nice, I suppose..' After that, he thoughtlessly brought his arms over her and wrapped them around her stomach, pulling her closer to his chest, allowing her head to rest against him. He flashed a contented smirk, tilted his head back against the couch, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*…Meanwhile…*~  
  
Chichi slammed her locker shut, fuming. 'Ugh. I can't believe the nerve of her. Not coming back. Not telling me where she went. BULMA! I'm going to kill you!' What she saw when she turned around always made her mood change for the better, no matter how bad it was before. "Gokou- chan!" She beamed, and threw her arms around his muscular neck, smiling all the while.  
  
"Hey, Chi. I was thinking, before I take you home.. shouldn't we go see if Bulma's alright? Yamcha said they broke up today."  
  
"Gokou, I haven't heard something more meaningful come out of your mouth since the first time you told me you loved me," his cheeks turned a bright magenta, and he managed a weak chuckle.  
  
"Alright, then… we should go," Chichi nodded enthusiastically and pranced out to her boyfriend's car, leaving him gaping behind her for the second time that day.  
  
~*…Meanwhile…*~  
  
Yamcha stuffed his hands in his pockets, nonchalantly walking up to Bulma's door. He had decided to stop by and apologize, maybe speak with her alone, withOUT the influence of the two harpies she called friends. His jaw was still sore and swollen from where Eighteen had knocked him earlier, but he figured he could make up some lie, and his little B-chan would believe it. She always did. He chucked to himself. Females, in his own personal opinion, were vulnerable and easily manipulated. But if he believed this to be true, he had most certainly chosen the wrong girl to prove it on. He smirked to himself, straightened his clothes up, and knocked on her door, waiting patiently. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. But, he never came unprepared. He would just let himself in with his handy-dandy spare key, and wait until she got back from where ever she was. He figured it wouldn't be long since her car was there 'She must've walked,' he thought.  
  
But nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw when he stepped inside. Bulma was on the sofa in front of her TV, sleeping. Her head was resting softly against Vegeta's bare chest, which rose and fell at regular intervals. He had fallen asleep with his shirt buttoned, but with Bulma's head resting there, it had undone itself. His arms were secured around her waist, holding her, almost daring anyone to try and take her away from him.  
  
All Yamcha could do was stare, open-mouthed. And to make matters worse, Gokou and Chichi stumbled in behind him, Chichi glaring holes through him.  
  
"Yamcha, what are you doing here?" She wasn't speaking, she was hissing. Gokou, on the other hand, made the wise decision to stay well out of the argument. Yamcha simply pointed towards the couch were the two were still, amazingly, sleeping soundly.  
  
Chichi giggled in delight, and skipped out of the house without another word. Yamcha grumbled a few choice words under his breath and walked out to his car.  
  
"That's three times today," Gokou shook his head, and went to follow his girlfriend, whatever she was up to. 


	4. Vegeta's dilemma

Hey guys!! Guh, I'm typing this in the media center at school, and the screen resolution is all screwed up, so each word is like an inch high. .; Heh. I had planned to have this out a lot sooner than I did, but I got caught up in other things. (Like reading the updates of "Everyone Says I Love You" … Normally, I would never read a Goku/Bulma fic, but.. IT'S SO GOOD!!!!!!!!! And believe it or not, they sort of ARE a cute couple… ::Braces herself for the bullets and sharp flying objects:: DON'T KILL ME!!! Then I won't get the story done. ;.; Heh. I'm not getting any work done here yet.. (Been sitting here for ten minutes talking to Andrew. ^^;) I'm warning you. From here on, Vegeta may seem OOC. I DON'T CARE! It's MY story and I'll do what I want! (But he won't be as OOC as the Waffy story, P-chan.) I'm a hopeless romantic. SUE ME! Not really. I don't have anything, I swear! I don't own DBZ! I just write about it! Alright, on with the story.. Review!  
  
Much later that evening, Vegeta found himself locked in a warm embrace with none other than Bulma. She was still sleeping peacefully against his .. bare … chest. 'Bare..? How the hell did it get like that?' He shrugged lightly, not really caring at this point. His nose wrinkled up a little; her hair was tickling him. His gaze was locked on her, and he let himself become lost in his thoughts again. 'How the hell did I get here in the first place? 'Cuddling' with a girl I just met.. girl.. she sure as hell doesn't look like a girl… a woman is more like it. Mm.. she smells good. STOP THIS!' Inner silence doesn't last forever. Vegeta was a perfect example of it.  
  
'So small.. she needs your protection from the outside world, from Yamcha.'  
  
'DOES NOT!!!'  
  
'So.'  
  
'Not.'  
  
'So.'  
  
'ARGHHGH!' Vegeta had unconsciously tightened his grip on the woman he was holding, which caused her to wake.  
  
"Vegeta, quit squeezing me, I can't breathe," Her voice was soft and groggy, and he instantly felt bad for rousing her.  
  
"Gomen," he murmured, his face buried against her shoulder and in her hair. 'Kami, she smells good..'  
  
"It's okay.. did you sleep alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still tired though."  
  
"Me too.." And so they fell asleep in each other's warm embrace for the second time that day.  
  
And time passed, Vegeta and Bulma growing closer and closer with each passing day. By the end of that school year, they were inseparable, always at each other's houses, working on projects together, eating together, sleeping together. Sleeping together, but not. More often than not, Vegeta would end up at Bulma's, seeing as his own home life wasn't that great, but it HAD improved since the blue-haired woman had come into his life. Or maybe he had come into hers. It really didn't matter to him at this point. She was his best friend, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Vegeta and Gokou, or as Vegeta called him, Kakarotto, had also grown closer. Gokou considered himself Vegeta's best male friend, but of course, no one could match up to Bulma.  
  
The end of the year was quickly approaching, and both Bulma and Vegeta were anything but down about it. Vegeta had concluded that the monotony and sarcasm she had used when they first met was a cover up to who she really was. She was a girl who didn't want to be just like everyone else. But she was afraid of being alone. But before he could finish his analysis, he felt her jerk on his arm.  
  
"VEGETA! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh, what?" He was completely clueless. Bulma did her best to frown at him, but found it hard.  
  
"I ASKED, if you were coming home with me today."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that one before," she gave him her best smirk, waved to Juuhachi-gou and Chichi, and skipped off to his car; they carpooled. Him one week and her the next, when he wasn't staying with her, that is, which had quickly been becoming every day after school and every evening thereafter. Bulma was finding herself becoming quickly and incredibly attracted to Vegeta, but she knew she was treading on dangerous ground. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship, which she treasured more than anything. Even more than her and Chichi's, but SHE wouldn't be the one to tell her that.  
  
That particular evening, Vegeta's father wanted him home for some strange reason. All through the course of their budding relationship had he cared where his son was and whom he was with. This puzzled Vegeta, and actually worried him more than he would care to let on.  
  
"I forgot my dad said he wanted me home tonight. Wanted to talk or some stupid shit," he shrugged. "I'll call you after I find out what the fuck he wants, alright?" Bulma smiled to him, and nodded, walking off to her own car. Vegeta wanted to walk, to think things out. He really cared for the girl.. woman.. who had wedged his way into his heart, becoming his best friend and the object of his yearning. he couldn't explain the need to be with her, protect her, hold her. It had been there since day one, and he'd denied it for way too long as it was.  
  
Vegeta spent most of the afternoon sulking in his bedroom, wondering what his father wanted. Looking over pictures, thinking, and the occasional nap.  
  
"BOY!"  
  
'Great.. the old man's home,' Pause. "COMING!" Vegeta paced nonchalantly down the stairs, though inside, he couldn't help but feel something awful was coming his way.  
  
"Sit," Vegeta nodded and did as he was told. His father's cold gaze penetrated his defenses, but in a very different way than Bulma's did. He used this break to find something or another on the floor extraordinarily interesting. "Well you may be acting better now at school, you don't have me convinced, boy. All I get around here is a lazy son of a bitch and disrespect and I am fed up to here with it. And on top of that, you run off to some little tramp's house and stay there! I will not allow it," He halted briefly, and as Vegeta later reflected, most likely for nothing other than dramatic purposes. "Pack your things. You're going to a military academy in America first thing tomorrow morning," Vegeta stared at him like he'd grown a second head,  
  
"YOU'VE GONE MAD OLD MAN! WHAT THE FUCK?! You can't take this away from me, you won't! I won't stand for it! You won't take me at all, or you'll take me dead! I'm not leaving! I still have too much I have to do here. Show up Kakarott, hear that Baldy finally got laid, graduate with my…friends," Vegeta's once powerful speech was turning quieter and quieter, shadows falling over his neatly and sharply chiseled facial features. "I can't.. I can't," Vegeta snarled at his own weaknesses, but that was quickly forgotten when he thought about what he was trying to say. "I can't leave Bulma…"  
  
"So that's the whore's name, hm?"  
  
"She's NOT a whore!!!!!!! LAY OFF IT OLD MAN!" For the first time since his mother left, he cried. Hot, salty tears kissed his high-set cheekbones, and hit the table he was standing over with tiny splashes, magnified by the grief and unrest in his heart. With that, freshly shed tears still dancing across his face, he tore out of the house, completely forgetting about his car. He ran to the only place where he found comfort, the only place he knew. To Bulma's.  
  
When he arrived, he was a wreck. Instead of feeling better over his 2 mile run, he felt worse, the sinking feeling in the core of his very being becoming heavier and heavier with each passing moment. When she opened the door, he simply collapsed in her arms, feeling guilty, ashamed, depressed, sorrowful, remorseful, hapless, and so many other emotions that he'd never once in his life come across before. And Bulma made a desperate attempt to calm him and find out what in the hell was wrong with her best friend.  
  
TBC..  
  
OMFG! I feel so bad for Vegeta. Poor guy.. As stated. HE'S OOC, AND I DON'T CARE!!!!!! I don't know what pushed me to take this story this way, actually, I do. When I finished this up, I was sitting in my room, listening to Eyes on Me. Sad. Alone. That sort of thing. Therefore, the next chapter is going to be a sort of Song Fic Chapter, with "Eyes on Me" as the song. Suggestions on what to do for poor Vegetable-for-brains would be greatly appreciated. I almost cried when I wrote this, no kidding. Man. I get so emotional. And no one that knows me In Real Life (Hence fourth referred to as IRL) knows about my deep hopeless romantic side. ::Sniffs:: Except Andrew and Megumi. ^^;; Anyway, enough of this rant, Be a good reader and review! More reviews=Faster chapters. 


	5. Eyes on Me

Speedy, as promised. Thank you for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. It.. encourages me, and.. gives me the strength to go on. Really, it does, I'm not joking. You guys should really check out my favorite author's list.. Vegetas-Princess and Selenity Jade are exceptionally good.. And, god forbid, they're updated.. REGULARLY! Anyway, this rant actually does have a few points, so it may be longer than usual. First, there is a.. a.. MINDBLOWINGLY awesome fanfic written by a webmistress named Lordess. Her entire site is just awesome, but this fic.. is just... you FINALLY get to the end.. (After 43 chapters. .;) and you want to cry. I had a male friend say he even cried. That's something. But, yeah. Very good stuff. [1]http://www.anzwers.org/free/twistedworld/storytime/pp/ppfrontpage.html Anyway, that's the direct link to the title page. It's a long read, be warned. Also be warned.. IT'S NOT A HAPPY FANFIC! There are scenes (If I remember correctly) of strong  
violence, willful and very kinky sex, rape, death, and blasted-into-oblivion desk chairs. We're talking about Vegeta here. The language is atrocious. It also gets slightly angst-y towards the end. (In my opinion, but others may disagree.) But it's all in good writing. Her style just blew me away.  
  
Second matter of business is a mailing list. I really don't want to sort through your reviews and Copy and Paste email addresses. So if you want to be on a mailing list to be alerted when I update, E-mail me at [2]kaoskatari@aol.com and I'll add you to my address book. (I'm having BIG problems with my Hotmail account, so AOL is the best option right now.) Phew. Well, now that that's finished, remember to Review, and on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4: Song fic chapter; Eyes On Me from the Final Fantasy VIII OST.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it. Vegeta, her "I'm-tough-as-hell-No-one-can-match-up-to-me" macho best friend was in her arms, sobbing like a child that had just lost everything precious to him. Little did she know how close to home she actually was. It hurt her to see him upset like this, under normal circumstances, nothing ever got to him. At least he didn't show it, but this was a whole new side of him.  
  
She knelt in her doorway, bring him down with her, pulling him even closer into her loving embrace. Bulma knew, without a doubt, that she loved him, but she was just too utterly terrified of rejection to tell him, until maybe now. Or maybe not. She had other priorities that came way above her now non-existent love life. Like finding out what the fuck was wrong with Vegeta.  
  
He had calmed a considerable amount just kneeling, her arms wrapped around him, holding him. Neither had noticed that his face was buried deeply in the valley of her breasts, breathing more slowly now than before. And neither noticed their racing hearts, beating only for each other, and no one else.  
  
~*I never sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own*~  
  
Bulma's skilled fingers worked through his coarse mane, occasionally caressing a tear-stained cheek, as he nuzzled against her, still sobbing gently from time to time. Truth be told, if he didn't hate his father before, he sure as hell did now.  
  
After a good hour, or possibly more, Vegeta's nerves had quieted enough for him to be able to tell her what had happened earlier, and what his father had told him.  
  
~*I never said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard *~  
  
As he explained his dilemma to her, her fury and rage built up to equal what his had been when his father had told him. But died away as his had as well, leaving the same moist trails spilling out of her eyes and running down her visage. And he held her, just as tenderly, if not more so, as she held him, strong hands stroking her back, arms enveloping her in her entirety.  
  
~*I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be here in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar*~  
  
The woeful pair moved from the doorway, hand in hand, fingers entangled with one another, to the sofa. Bulma kicked the door shut, and Vegeta lead her forward, both collapsing the blue-haired goddess resting against his chest yet again. He fondly remembered the first time that this had happened; it would never, he vowed, be erased from his memory. Nothing about her would, ever. Bulma's voice was restrained and afraid when she spoke.  
  
"Vegeta...what are we gonna do? You... you can't leave. It's just not fair...I... don't want to be alone again, and I don't want you to be either..."  
  
~*My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more*~  
  
"Woman- ... Bulma," she winced when he said her name. It was a rare day when he did, and she knew it was big business when it happened. He caressed her cheek affectionately with the side of his thumb, and his voice was similarly quiet and frightened. "Let's just be together right now.. I.. we'll think of something. We always do..."  
  
"Y-yeah.. we've gotten out of bigger messes than this before, r-right?" Bulma tried a shaky smile, saddened as it was.  
  
~*My last night here with you  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no*~  
  
Vegeta managed a nod, and the glistening pools of onyx that he called eyes met with melancholy orbs as blue as the sea.  
  
"Please.. don't leave me.. there's so much I have to tell you..." and she flung her arms around his corded neck, and as her head raised, their noses brushed, the tips nearly touching, and their foreheads rested against each other, supporting each other.  
  
"I know, Bulma... I know," Vegeta sighed. She wasn't going to take it well if he had to leave. Hell, HE wasn't going to take it well. And they stayed like that for a while longer, lingering in each other's company, contented for it to be so.  
  
~*I kinda liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me*~  
  
Then, fate seemed to step in on the companions, deciding that the way their relationship now wasn't right. Before either knew it, their lips had touched, dampened, and tasting of tears shed for one another. Vegeta held his sea-haired divinity closer to him, and deepened the kiss, tongue playing at the contour where her mouth was pursed closed, begging to taste her, his goddess.  
  
She complied easily enough, granting him entrance. To Vegeta, this was more of her to commit to memory, every curve, and every valley in her mouth, being explored by his own.  
  
They both broke off too soon for his or her own liking, but mutually needed air. Eyes still locked, Vegeta was the first to speak, almost, just almost, shyly.  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you. And if I do, I'll always come back," He was still holding her amorously, his touch only as tender as a lover's could be.  
  
"I.. Vegeta," he waited for her to finish, now a bit curious as to what she was going to tell him, only hoping that it could be good. "I .. love you." And he smiled. Not a smirk, or a wolfish grin. A true smile.  
  
"We'll find a way out. I know we will. But now, we sleep." And he pulled her to his chest, just as he had that first fateful afternoon when it all began.  
  
~*Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?*~  
  
TBC  
  
Well, how was it? I'm not too sure about this chapter, I think it's a little mushy. But, for what I think I want to do, it's needed. Well, read and review, and appreciate me posting twice in two days! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!!! ^_^;; Just remember to return me the same favor sometime. ;D Well, it's late, I'm putting off homework, reading, cleaning. All of that stupid crap that everyone hates but has to do anyway. (Except the reading!!) Ja!  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.anzwers.org/free/twistedworld/storytime/pp/ppfrontpage.html  
2. mailto:kaoskatari@aol.com 


	6. Crystalline tears and late night boo-boo...

I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry this took SO SO SO long to get out. .; I wrote about three different drafts of the chapter, and finally decided on one I liked. In all of them, the story was pretty much the same, but the pace was set differently. I chose the one that would prolong my story for the greatest amount of time. ;D Leave it to Molly to drag things out until they're dead 10,000 times over. :: Winks :: Anyway, I hope I didn't loose any readers over my half-death sort of thing that I had going for a while. I've got personal excuses, though many wouldn't think of them as good ones. At any rate, check out my website! I need hits! http://www.geocities.com/kaos_katari/index.html  
  
  
  
Bulma, in all of her misery, wept. She wept for herself, for Vegeta, for the times they never got to spend together. She knelt at the front gates of the Capsule Compound, crying into her hands, hot, callous tears spilling over her now reddened cheeks. The young genius couldn't remember a time when she'd shed more tears, not once in her life.  
  
Early that morning, a very angry father, backed by two police officers, armed ones at that, had pulled Vegeta from her loving embrace. They had drug him, struggling as he had, straight out of the door and tossed him into a car, as if he was going to be arrested! 'And all just to go to some stupid military school,' she thought numbly to herself.  
  
The blue haired girl didn't go to school that day, or the day after, or the one after that. None of her friends had heard about what happened, but none seemed worried. None came to check on her, not even Gokou, who always worried when someone went missing without a trace, not that it happened often. 'Maybe,' she mused, 'my parents told them.' But somehow, she doubted this. Her friends had betrayed her, and at the worst possible time.  
  
So she sat in her own wretchedness engrossed in games and reading, lamenting the loss of her best friend and newly acquired lover. And that's how it was for the remainder of the year. Her day to day goings on were dreary, never ending, sleep, school, and sit at home and mope about.  
  
Chichi and Eighteen had both drifted, over the year, over to the so- called 'popular' crowd, and left Bulma in all of her woe to fend for herself. But not once did she doubt that Vegeta would return to her, one day, and she silently vowed she would be there, waiting, every moment of every day that she possibly could. No, the loss of her 'friends' wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. 'Leave them to become babbling idiots that care about nothing more than their hair, clothes, and the captain of the cheerleading squad. See if I care.'  
  
No, Bulma Briefs wasn't one to give up so easily, though, she figured, she would be going through some difficult times waiting for Vegeta.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Vegeta felt much of the same way, and acted such as well. He secluded himself from just about everyone at the academy he was attending, except for a few select boys who shared his bunk.  
  
He had grown remarkably close to a golden haired boy named Sean, but yet, after close to a year, they never spoke of their pasts, Vegeta's painful, and Sean's never seemed to come up, or he had a very tactful way of avoiding the conversation.  
  
Sean wasn't by any means a small boy, but he wasn't hefty, either. His weight was in muscle mass, as was Vegeta's, though he was a good half a hand taller than the flame-haired teenager was.  
  
Exactly one year had passed since he and Bulma had confessed their everlasting love for each other, and unmercifully been torn from the other's clutches. It being a free day, a rare free day, for Vegeta, he sat on his bunk, in silence, in mourning. Not a day passed when he didn't think of her, and he had long since gotten over denying that he loved her. He didn't care if she was a weakness. She was HIS weakness, and HIS alone. He knew she wouldn't betray him, though he wasn't quite sure about those moron friends of hers.  
  
They all seemed somewhat unstable to him, not that Vegeta considered himself stable by any means either, but he sure as hell knew a stable person when he saw one. They just seemed like they could be the type to turn their backs on her when she needed them the most, except for Kakarott. He was just too much of a fool to notice what was going on until it was too late and he had lost her trust completely.  
  
Bulma's theory was simple; who in the hell needed friends when Vegeta would come back to her, eventually? She sighed inwardly. She did. Bulma couldn't deny that she wasn't lonely, and had the most intimate desire for a companion of sorts, but she had none. She sighed again, this time out loud, and finished her walk down the hallway, to her first period class, ready for yet another day of pointless torture. She knew everything there was to teach already, and was bored out of her mind. But she endured.  
  
"HEY, VEG-HEAD!" Vegeta wheeled about in a full one-eighty rotation to come face to face with none other than Sean. He was huffing, thoroughly out of breath by the time he reached Vegeta, but the smile he wore, plastered across his face, told of good news. "They love our unit, I swear. They're graduating us with the rest of the senior officers and cadets. You get to go home, bro!" Vegeta, for once, smiled. Broad and unexpected, but above all, sincere.  
  
Vegeta let one last smile grace his finely chiseled features before he walked off to begin packing.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, was a completely different story. She sat in a jail cell, across from the two girls she'd used to call best friends. Her arms inadvertently wrapped themselves around her own waist, pulling her trench even closer, around her head and neck. The smell of urine penetrated her sense of smell, and worry, and restlessness tugged at her mind. Bulma Briefs had been arrested. For assault and battery charges. But the two girls that had provoked it sat right in front of her. Her mind went hazy as she remembered the evening's events, play by play.  
  
Bulma was leaning against a wall outside of the arcade, waiting on her father to come and pick her up; her car was in the shop, so he was her ride everywhere for the remainder of the week. She hated it. No, maybe hate wasn't a strong or passionate enough word. Loathed. Abhorred. But before he came, Chichi and Eighteen and sauntered up to her, poking fun at the little things they knew annoyed her. She told them to lay off, they didn't. Finally, after being called a bitch and a two-timing whore, she struck out like a cobra, filled with cold fury, and laced with venom. Her fist hit Chichi's nose first, blood dancing across onto her face in a barrage of droplets, effectively breaking the girl's 'perfect' nose. Next was Eighteen; she received a quick knee to the gut, and a fist in the back. She had gotten up first, and thrust a knife at Bulma's throat, which she efficiently swatted away, almost hitting an innocent stander by in the leg. Almost.  
  
The next few hours were a blur; police, cars, handcuffs. Calling parents. All three of their parents thought it would be best if they stayed the night in the jail, just to learn a lesson.  
  
Bulma sighed. This wasn't what she wanted. So she cried. But Chichi's voice broke her sobs.  
  
"Bitch, why the hell are you crying? YOU'RE not the one with the fucking broken nose." Bulma frowned at her, red-rimmed eyes spiked with vehemence.  
  
"I wouldn't care about that, anyway," She sighed, and with one last word, drifted into a restless sleep. "Vegeta…" 


End file.
